english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Cook
Justin Ryan Cook (born April 4, 1982 in Austin, Texas) is an American line producer, producer and voice actor. He's the cousin of voice actor Aaron Dismuke. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Brood Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *All Out!! (2016) - Soga (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Kurt Click *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Donar Dantes *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Suzuki, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Jurgen (ep22) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Tsunemi Chiba *Baccano! (2009) - Dune *Basilisk (2006) - Yashamaru *Big Windup! (2009) - Hiroyuki Oda *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Baldorias S. Fanghini, Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Gender (2002) - Man#2 (ep5), Soldier A (ep15), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Plug (ep7), Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Osaki (ep7) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Akuma (ep28), Daisya Barry *Danganronpa (2015) - Leon Kuwata *Darker than Black (2008) - Louis (ep1) *Desert Punk (2006) - Akio Kawaguchi *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Baby Dende (ep37), Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Dende, Mutchy (ep14), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Dende (ep7) *Dragon Ball Z (2000-2005) - Announcer (eps173-174), Camera Guy (ep209), Cameraman, Dende, Dragon (ep239), Game-Poy (ep252), Gorilla Goku, Jerry (ep252), News Anchor (ep146), Police 1 (ep204), Prelim Ref (ep209), Radio Announcer (ep252), Raditz, Reporter (ep147), Spokesman (ep157) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Cell Jr. (ep92), Raditz, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Ostrum *Drifters (2016) - Noashi Kanno (Announced) *Eden of the East (2010) - Ishii (ep5) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Additional Voices *Fruits Basket (2003) - Hatsuharu Soma *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Local Man (ep10), Russell Tringham *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Neil, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - The Towji (ep7) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Tasaki (ep11) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Nakajima (ep29), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Cesario (ep24), Techie 1 (ep14) *Kodocha (2006) - Mr. Ohki *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Rico (ep4) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Dynamite Ginji (ep13) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Eijiro Kirishima (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Knees *One Piece (2011-2016) - Bellamy, Eustass Kid, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Saruwatari *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Gangster A *Overlord (2016) - Igvarge (ep11) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Omori (ep5B), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Juro (ep12) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep9B) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Platoon Captain, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2006) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Welcome Robot (ep10), Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Seishiro Hiragi (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Marcosias *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Marcosias *Shangri-la (2012) - Yusuke *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008) - Buriburi Zaemon (ep27) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Strawberry Heart (Announced) *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Night Porter (ep21), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Yashiro *Spiral (2005) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Yoshito Sorimachi *Trinity Blood (2006) - Dietrich von Lohengrin *We Without Wings (2013) - Daisuke Domon/Bunny D *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002-2004) - Yusuke Urameshi, Game Narrator (ep83), Kuromomotaro, Puu, Rokuyukai (ep28), Seiryu (ep15), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Yusuke Urameshi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Jack *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Iori Matsuo *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Control Operator B *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Shu *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (2003) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Dende *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Frogue *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Toji Suzuhara *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Toji Suzuhara, Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Eijiro Kirishima *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Marcosias *Vexille (2008) - DAIWA Tech, Masato, Soldier 'OVA - Dubbing' *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Marcosias 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Hohenzollern (ep5) Video Games 'Video Games' *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Infantry#2, Prankster Lost Legion Soldier *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Cell Jr. *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Kuro, Yusuke Urameshi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Devilman *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Comm. Officer, Devilman *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Cell Jr., Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Cell Jr., Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Cell Jr., Majin Buu (Gohan, Gotenks absorbed), Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Cell Jr, Majin Buu (Gotenks Absorbed), Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed), Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Cell Jr., Dende, Devilman, Great Ape Raditz, Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Dende, Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Cell Jr., Dende, Raditz *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Cell Jr., Raditz, Super Buu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (118) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors